


use your body

by gribbins



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribbins/pseuds/gribbins
Summary: Nick is standing above him, he wants to look at this view for as long as he can wants to tattoo this image on the backs of his eyelids so he sees it whenever he blinks.Unrepentant porn





	use your body

**Author's Note:**

> title from mother mother's calm me down

Nick was a little drunk when he asked for it, tipsy off Griffin’s company, as well as all the beer he had been drinking. He hates talking about what he wants, can’t get rid of that childish voice in the back of his head that says Griffin is going to laugh at him, going to tell him he’s weird. But he knows Griffin loves him, knows Griffin, thanks in part due to his own submissive nature, will want to do what Nick wants. 

So when he finally got the courage to ask, Griffin enthusiastically responded, even if it wasn’t his thing, he’d be happy to do it for Nick. Sometimes Nick wondered how he got so lucky.

Now he has Griffin in front of him, spread out on Nick’s soft sheets, naked, and so beautifully pliable. Griffin looks calmly up at Nick, his thighs spread out soft against the bed, his soft creamy skin against the white sheets. He looks utterly edible. Nick wants to swallow him whole.

Nick is standing above him, he wants to look at this view for as long as he can wants to tattoo this image on the backs of his eyelids so he sees it whenever he blinks. Griffin spread out just for him, softly flushed from the attention, all soft skin and curves. He never knew how attractive he found that until Griffin, until he saw Griffin, saw all his curves and just wanted to press himself against him.

He does just that, pressing his head in the nook between Griffin’s head and shoulder, and biting down on Griffin’s neck. Griffin pants, whines, and leans into Nick as he sucks on the skin, kissing bruises into his skin.

“Nick” Griffin whines, as Nick kisses his way down Griffin’s chest, finally stopping at his nipples, and scraping his teeth against them. 

Nick sits up then, looks down at Griffin, and slaps him across the face, watching the red mark bloom across Griffin’s face, as Griffin tears up, and winces.

“What do we say, Griffin?” Nick says, as Griffin pants, and Nick strokes his face, before putting his finger in Griffin’s mouth.

“Please, Nick” Griffin begs, before sucking on Nick’s finger. Nick puts another finger in, and hums.

“Good boy.” Griffin whines again, ruts against Nick, before Nick pushes him down again, takes his fingers out of his mouth, and presses them against Griffin’s cock. 

Griffin jolts like he’s had an electric shock, and whines loud in Nick’s ear. 

“God. You like that?” Griffin nods, his face flushing bright red “You looks so pretty all spread out for me.” Griffin whines, high in his throat, and Nick takes his cock in his hand, and Griffin sobs. Nick works him up, delighting in the way his face screws up.

“Please, Nick, please” and Nick presses himself against him, kisses him hard, and Griffin cums against their stomachs.

If Nick thought Griffin was pliant before, he had no clue what Griffin would like after an orgasm, he looks like he’s five seconds from melting into a puddle across the bed. Nick’s still straining against his boxers, and he ruts against Griffin until Griffin looks up at him

“You can fuck my thighs, you know. Considering that was what you wanted to do in the first place.” Nick hums.

“I’m working it up to it.” Nick lies against Griffin again, goes back to kissing his way down his chest, paying particular attention to Griffin’s soft stomach, which is so much more of a turn on than Nick ever thought it would be. He loves how soft Griffin is. He loves Griffin. He thinks he would love Griffin no matter what he looked like, but he loves him particularly like this.

Finally he gets to Griffin’s thighs, and he buries his face in them, worshipping every inch of him. Griffin sleepily reaches his hand down and pulls on Nick’s hair, and Nick groans into his skin. Nick finally gets too desperate, and sits up, and pulls lube from his nightstand, and liberally spreads it across Griffin’s thighs.

“Press your thighs together, just like that, god you’re so good to me” and Griffin follows instructions so beautifully.

And finally, finally, Nick fucks between Griffin’s pillowy smooth thighs, and it’s so much more than he ever thought. He feels overwhelmed, and he thrusts in and out without care, too obsessed with the sensation of his cock against Griffin’s thighs, until finally he cums over Griffins thighs, and collapses against him.

“Thank you for doing this for me” Nick says, before kissing Griffin’s cheek. “I should go get a towel, you don’t wanna wake up in the morning all stuck to me.”

“I don’t know, how do you know I don’t want just that?” Griffin smiles up at him, sleepy and affectionate. “I love you. And I loved this.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh i'm drunk. hmu on twitter at thegribbening or on tumblr at thegribbenings.


End file.
